


Stolen Moments

by Bexinthecity247



Category: Bodyguard (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Episode 3, F/M, Inside the shows timeline, Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, a missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/pseuds/Bexinthecity247
Summary: It was a long drive from Chequers back to London - what exactly did they talk about?("I need you pull over," she said...)





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misswritingobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/gifts).



> Based on a conversation I had with misswritingobsessed about what on earth David and Julia would have 'talked' about on the trip back from Chequers.

"If I don't come back, go to the Death Star," she said, with only the hint of a smile as she swept out of the car.

He swallowed hard. What the fuck was she up to? And why wouldn’t she come back? He only nodded as he watched her walk up the pathway and the door opened to reveal… the Prime Minister?? He scratched at the wheel, he should have gone in with her, insisted on it, as her PPO and… her lover? Overprotective one at that.

Time ticked by. How long was he meant to leave it? An hour? It was already bordering on two. He picked at his nails, almost praying that the door would open and her infuriatingly beautiful face would appear. But he was about ten heartbeats away from storming the castle, when the door finally opened, and she appeared, looking flustered but, no less, alive. And for that he breathed out, clenching the steering wheel. He waited until she got into the car, before turning to her impatiently.

“What the hell is going on Julia?” he asked, perhaps more aggressively than he’d meant to. He threw the BMW into drive and swung it out of the driveway.

She sat silent, brooding but without the brown dossier he could see her clasped hands were shaking. He eyed her surreptitiously as he wondered if she was ever going to speak.

“Julia…” he said, letting her name trail off his tongue. He looked between her and the road, but her glance was fixed firmly ahead. He clenched his jaw and sank into the seat defiantly.

The car was cool, a reminder of the growing Autumn weather, but she opened the window, letting in a cold whipping breeze. She angled her head to breathe in the air and he watched her. Just what the fuck had gone on inside that house? He’d never seen her so rattled. He turned his glance to the road in time to see a streak of something red, and fast, darting across the headlights and into the forest. He jumped, his breath quickening. Something about what they were doing, unnerved him.

“I need you to pull over,” she said. He had almost forgotten she was in the car. Almost.

“What?” he said.

“David, I need you to pull over!” she said, voice certainly weaker than when she had basically told him she may not return from whatever fucking mess she had gotten herself into.

He did, however, as she asked, and rolled the car to a stop on the forest edge. As soon as it stopped, she leapt from the car and he was afraid she was about to be sick. She wasn’t however; she leaned a hand against a thick tree and gulped in air. He pulled his own seatbelt off slowly, regarding her demeanour with a frown, and followed her.

“Julia, what the fuck is going on?” he said when he reached her. She was bent at the waist, eyes closed as she breathed in deeply.

“I can’t tell you,” she said finally, and he threw his arms up in the air, turning away from her. After all this time, all the subterfuge, she still wouldn’t trust him. He started to walk back to the car, but she grabbed his hand, holding it in hers which now felt steady. Her thumb rested gently against his skin and he sighed. Her eyes slowly travelled up to meet his.

“David, I need you to trust me,” she said, and he thought it might be the most genuine thing he’d ever heard her say.

He tasted her words for several seconds, then closed his fingers around hers. She smiled, only slightly, but it was there and then she was backing up, tugging him with her until she hit a tree, and pulled his face towards her. One hand looped around his neck, tangling in his hair, the other holding his cheek as she leaned in to touch her lips to his. It never occurred to him that what they were about to do was illegal, nor whether anyone could see them, as he met her kisses with equal passion and fervour. His hands sought out her waist beneath her open coat, and pulled her hips toward him, their pelvises pressed dangerously close together.

She let out a strangled cry around his mouth and he pulled away to bury his face in her neck, inhaling her scent as his hands worked on her waistband. He slid his hand beneath her silk lingerie and touched upon her core. She let out a breathy sigh as he touched her. A delicate sound that whipped him into a frenzy every time he heard it. She clutched his shoulders as his middle finger ran rings around her and she tilted her hips towards him. She felt slick and he pulled his hand out, resting it briefly above her head. He let her catch her breath before he tore her trousers down, doing the same with his own. He hesitated, resting his forehead against hers before stealing a kiss, trailing his tongue along her lower lip, nipping at it. Her grip on his arms only tightened when he entered her with relentless passion, making her moan breathily. He held her up even when he felt her knees begin to buckle the closer she got oblivion.

She hugged her arms around his neck as he drove into her repeatedly with a furious pace that didn’t once falter. It didn’t take long for him to feel her beginning to tremble and clench around him.

  
“David!” she said, only once, followed by a guttural mew as he crashed into her, catapulting her over the edge and she came with an explosion of fire. He followed her down the rabbit hole, groaning into her hair and neck.

He could feel her pulse racing through her veins as her pants became slower, more controlled, though she still clutched him, unwilling to let go. He wasn’t sure if he was holding her up, or if he was using her to hold himself up as he pressed a kiss to her neck and breathed in. When his chest had stopped heaving, he pulled out of her, bending to drag his trousers back up. When he looked at her, her head was resting back against the tree, her eyes closed, and she still had a hand on his arm to steady her. He bit back a smile and leaned down to slide her trousers back up, his fingers trailing over her skin and his mouth leaving hot kisses along her inner thighs. He looked up and her eyes were opened, focused on him as he secured her trousers around her waist and kissed her mouth.

Neither said anything as they traipsed back to the car, until they’d driven in steady silence for several miles.

“I know you said you can’t tell me but-“ He paused, chewing on his words. “Julia… are you in danger?”

He looked over at her, but she stared straight ahead.

“I’m always going to be in danger, David,” she finally said just as he’d given up hope.

She looked at him and in the pale moonlight he could see an unreadable expression. Her tone was cold, unsettled, her eyes stormy, and he felt his heart thudding against his ribs. A churning in his stomach made him feel he’d swallowed lead.

How was he supposed to protect her when she did shit like this? What should have perhaps been a mere professional protectiveness was beginning to become something more, something muddied. He was beginning to worry for her, every waking moment. Just like how he worried for Vick and the kids. And it was crushing him.

“Look, David, can we just get back, I want to go to bed,” she said wearily, and he ground his teeth.

“As you wish, Ma’am,” he said, pushing the BMW to eighty-five.

“And I really want you to join me,” she purred. Any tension left him as a coy smile spread like wildlife across his face.

“Ma’am,” he purred back, spreading a warmth through her entire nervous system.


End file.
